


朝

by LaboriousScholastic



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, JLPT N5, Japanese for beginners, language learner
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaboriousScholastic/pseuds/LaboriousScholastic
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	朝

"坊っちゃん、お目や目の時間ですぞ。"

"このかおり。。。きょうはアイスティーですか？"

"はい。Liptonのアイスティーです。"

"Liptonのアイスティー。。。本当に？"

"はい。もものアイスティーです。"

"なぜ？"

"じゃあ。。。忙しかったですね。猫の手も借りたい。。。でも、猫は誰もいません。。。"

"バカ！"

"やれやれ。。。ガキ。。。"

"うるさい！"


End file.
